Quiproquo
by BlackbAngeL
Summary: AU, all human. Buffy Summers, straight girl if there ever was one, meets the guy of her dreams… in a gay club. Can you say “Huh!”? Wackiness ensues. BA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I still don't own them. I'm not sure I even want to, anyway… So, just so we're clear, BTVS and Ats are the property of Joss Whedon, ME, and whoever else can legally claim them and not end up sued and broke. I just play with them a little…

**Author:** BlackbAngeL

**Summary:** AU. Buffy Summers, straight girl if there ever was one, meets the guy of her dreams… in a gay club. Can you say "Huh?!"? Wackiness ensues. BA, all the way!

**Rating:** PG

**Note:** This is a pathetic excuse for a fic, that I wrote because I was bored out of my mind. If it's really lame, blame it on my sad life. lol

I don't want to give away the pairings, so, just know that besides the obvious, there will also be a lot of m/m and f/f couples. I might even make some non-gay characters become gay… no, scratch that, I WILL make some them take a 180 in their sexuality, so, I hope I won't offend anyone. Ye be warned, folks, read at your own risk.

Oh, and, WOAS and Set me Free are coming soon!

This one's not really long, so, it will soon be complete, I won't make you wait!

**Dedication:** I had a surreal conversation on the phone with my mother a few weeks ago, she was complaining about her friend who wanted to take her with him to a gay club (so she could get some eye candy to dull the boredom of her single life…), and she didn't know if she could handle the vision of all those hotties walking around and not giving her a second glance, because let's face it, she's not really said eye candy's type. She gave me the idea for this fic, so, here you go Mom, that one's for you!

o o o o o o o

_Los Angeles__, May 2007_

"I can't believe I'm actually even considering letting you drag me there. Why I finally agreed, it's a mystery."

Lindsey let out yet another exasperated sigh at the sound of his best friend's voice. Really, he loved that girl, but sometimes she could be… trying. He smiled from his place on her bed as her pretty face appeared from behind her closet door, and gave her a knowing look.

"You're letting me because you love me, and because you know you'll have a good time, and because if you don't, I might have to resort to violence," he replied, whispering the last part with a playful glare.

The blonde tried to hold back her own grin, but, failing miserably, she hid it from his eyes by going back to her task: finding clothes to wear tonight.

"You wouldn't" she retorted "Besides, you know I could take you anytime…"

Buffy Summers had been best friends with Lindsey Mac Donald for so long that sometimes, she couldn't remember when or where they had met. She had probably still been wearing diapers at the time, so, it wasn't that strange after all… Neighbours, they had spent their childhood together, going through everything that had been sent their way hand in hand, whether it be her parents' divorce or his brother's downfall after high school. Friends 'til the end, true to the promise they had made when she was nine and he was eleven.

If Buffy had ever had a crush for her handsome and funny friend, she had soon understood that she wasn't really his type. A problem of gender, apparently, and since at the time it might have happened she had been growing breasts, any kind of relationship other than that of a brother and sister would have been out of the question. That's why she had never, ever carried a torch for him.

Never.

Okay, maybe a little one, but she wouldn't admit it under torture. She had been thirteen at the time after all… Perhaps when they were old and grey, and living together in a gigantic loft with a bunch of cats, she would confess. But if she had anything to say about it, she would take it to her grave.

Buffy shook her head as memories of their youth invaded her mind, and grabbed a blue top from the shelf in front of her. With a dramatic shout of triumph, she stepped out of the closet, only clad in her bra and lacy panties, and held it in front of her.

"What do you think?" she asked her friend, already knowing what kind of response he would give her.

He just sighed, and shook his head before running his hands down his face in mock exasperation. "Buff, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I read Cosmo, and it's the tenth one you show me! Just get dressed already!"

She grinned, and proceeded to put on the strapless piece of clothing. Straight or not, men were still men. "Just kidding, I'll wear that one, and my lucky jeans."

Lindsey raised his eyebrows. "Your lucky jeans? You actually expect to get lucky tonight?" he asked, and she just shrugged "You never know…"

"Buffy, princess, I don't want to burst your bubble, but we're going to the 'Lair'. I doubt any guy there will even give you a second glance…"

The blonde pouted, and groaned. "Don't remind me… You do know that this night out will end up with me sulking on the couch with a can of ice cream and my yummy sushi pj's, right?" she asked from under her top. When she finally surfaced again, she smoothed down her long hair and took a deep breath "Because, really, I already have trouble finding anybody who can cope with my bubbling personality on a more than two weeks basis, so, if I start hunting in the wrong field, I'll end up wrinkled and bitter before you know it," She told him with a pointed look.

He just chuckled, and headed out of her room. "Okay, I'll bail out before you start explaining how sex deprivation will be the death of you, and I'll just grab a beer while you make yourself pretty, kay?"

Buffy just waved her hand, busy as she was to try and fit into her tight faded jeans.

o o o o o o o

One hour later, Lindsey was pulling his dark blue convertible in front of the entrance of the club he liked to hang out in, and scanning the crowd from his place behind the wheel, hoping to see the familiar face of his boyfriend.

"You're so whipped…"

The sound of his friend's voice snapped him out of the reverie thoughts of Graham's broad shoulders had invoked in him, and he turned around to look at Buffy as she checked her appearance in the rear-view mirror. She gave him a sideways smirk before resuming her self-observation.

The handsome young man shook his head at her antics, and waved a hand in front of her face. "You're buff, Buff, now quit staring at yourself you're gonna make the mirror crack…"

Even if she always had trouble believing it when he told her so, Buffy was a beautiful young woman. She was only twenty-three, she was blonde and had eyes that never ceased to amaze him… they changed colors with the weather, or with her mood, and Lindsey could swear whenever she looked at him, he could see her heart in them. She was rather small, with a lithe body that never failed to attract looks, though she was completely oblivious of that fact, convinced as she was that no guy with a sane mind would ever want to go out with her.

Past experiences with not-so-nice guys had kind of dulled her self-confidence.

After Lindsey had paid them a visit, neither of those guys had ever even set eyes on Buffy ever again. He could be really persuasive. And that was something he would never tell her… he knew she would have his head if she ever learned that he had been playing the dark avenger for her. Buffy was a particularly independent woman, and the perfect illustration of the expression "Looks can be deceiving". She may be small and pretty, but she was no damsel in distress.

But still, in her heart, and he perfectly knew it, she wasn't as strong and sure of herself as she wanted people to believe… She wore it on her sleeve, which made it all the more vulnerable, and if there was one thing Lindsey wouldn't want to see, it was a broken-hearted Buffy. Not if he could help it, anyway.

They stepped out of the car and the pretty blonde locked her arm with his as they walked towards the entrance.

"I swear, Linds, if I get hit on by a girl…"

"We'll laugh about it next week, and you'll remember how great an evening it was and actually feel really flattered" he finished, leaving no room for argument. He knew his friend really didn't mind if a woman made a move on her, it wasn't like it would be the first time anyway, and he also knew she just wanted to point out the fact that she was doing this for him.

His relationship with Graham was on the 'on again' mode, after a three weeks long break, and as ridiculous as it may seem for a twenty-five year old grown man to feel that way, he wasn't sure he could go through the whole evening without the emotional support of the girl he considered his sister.

As they made their way inside the 'Lair', Buffy kept babbling about her day, still dangling at his arm. They made a stunning couple, and they knew it… He was a really handsome man, with his light brown hair and deep blue eyes… they looked like a match made in Heaven. They had often played that card, especially during Lindsey's business diners. For a lawyer at Wolfram & Hart, the most important law firm in California, being gay wasn't really a plus, so, Buffy had played the devoted fiancée… which he had had to make up for countless times, usually by sitting through reruns of Friends with her and holding her marshmallows and ice cream. Or by taking her to the movies. Or shopping. Or… anything that went through her mind, actually.

"Lindsey!! Buffy!!"

They both turned around as a voice called out their names. A smile spread up on Lindsey's face as Graham elbowed his way through the crowd to meet them, and Buffy waved her hand enthusiastically at him.

"Hey!" she said before hugging him "Long time no see…"

He smiled at her. "Yeah… and yet every time I see you you're getting more and more beautiful…"

Lindsey gave him a playful glare, and chuckled as Buffy turned a bright shade of pink. "If I didn't know any better, Graham, I'd think you were trying to seduce my best friend. Hands off, she's mine…"

They all laughed at that and Graham just winked at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand. "I don't know why you insist on coming here" he told him "we should try something new next time" he said, looking around. "I mean, really, a gay club? How cliché…"

Lindsey shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt we would get free drinks anywhere else…"

Graham shook his head enthusiastically."You definitely have a point… I always wondered, how do you do this? Did you sleep with the barman and never told me?"

"The barman is a barmaid, Graham… remember?"

"Okay then, did Buffy sleep with the barmaid and never told me?"

Buffy let out a laugh "Damn, my dirty little secret is out…" she said between chuckles "Faith and I did have a really hot affair back in freshman year… here I thought nobody would guess…" she joked, shaking her head.

"I knew you always looked guilty for a reason…"

They walked towards a table near the dance floor, exchanging pleasantries and commenting the latest football game… Well, Lindsey and Graham did, anyway, Buffy just listened and pretended she was interested, keeping her eyes on the crowd.

She didn't come to 'the Lair' very often. The main reason being that she felt a little out of place… And seeing cute guys walking around but smiling at Lindsey was somehow depressing. Usually, she ended up at the bar, talking to her friend Faith. She and the pretty brunette had been friends for a long time, ever since high school.

Faith kept swearing up and down that the blonde wasn't the only 'straight' person hanging out at the club, and that if she really looked, she could find some interesting specimen of the male species who would like nothing better than to get to know her. But after a few failures, Buffy had stopped believing it. Urban legend, probably.

Lindsey left to get them drinks, and in the meantime Buffy tried to get Graham to the dance floor, ready to use physical strength if she had to, but all her attempts fell flat. He and Lindsey didn't dance. Ever.

It wasn't for lack of trying on her part.

Slightly disappointed, she downed her margarita, and after one or two minutes of intense boredom, decided to leave the happy couple alone and get a few more drinks. Apparently, Lindsey didn't need her that much.

Men.

"Hey Faith!" she called, trying to cover the loud music when she finally sat on one of the high leather stools.

"Hey, Buff…" the brunette replied with a smile, as she filled a glass with beer "How are ya doin'? Keeping watch of Mr. Love?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, well, I would, but he found somebody way more interesting than little ol' me…"

"Ah… men… you can't change them…" she started, then frowned "well, at least, that's what I've been told."

Buffy just smiled. "So, that's why I think I deserve another margarita," she said cheerfully "Pretty please?"

"Anything for you, sweetie…" the brunette said with a wink. "So, he's back with Graham?" she asked as she gave Buffy her glass.

"Yep" her friend replied "Thanks!" She took a sip of her drink "I should really slow down with those," she said, eyeing the alcohol before her. "Two more and I'll table dance…"

Faith burst out laughing. "Wouldn't wanna miss that…" she replied. "So, what's new? Not that I want to gossip or anything, but, seriously, I haven't seen you in ages. Any boy-toy waiting for you at home?" she asked with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

Buffy's shoulders slumped, and she took another sip. "Are you kidding? Between my job at the gallery, the one at Starbucks, and my 'crazy nights of fun', whenever would I find the time to see a guy?"

"You know, you don't actually need the two jobs… why don't you drop the one at the coffee shop? It's not like you really need the money…" Faith asked her friend while handing a glass to a guy next to her.

The blonde was silent for a spell. "Well, you know, I really can't let them down…" she explained, trying her best to look enthusiastic and convinced. "One of the girls left and… and…" she stopped, not knowing what to say.

"And you just want to keep yourself busy so you don't spend your days alone at home" the brunette stated matter-of-factly.

Buffy gaped at her, her eyes opened wide. "I didn't say that!"

"You don't need to say it, it's written on your face."

"When exactly did you become so good at interpreting other people's behaviours and choices?" the blonde asked, crossing her arms.

Faith gave her a mock glare. "I did go to psych 101 with you, remember?"

Buffy snorted, and smirked. "For two weeks, yeah."

Her friend shrugged. "That Walsh woman was getting on my nerves…"

"Yeah, like 75 other percent of the population in L.A," she replied "Or in California. Or even in the world, now that I think about it."

Faith just laughed. Why deny the truth, after all…

"Besides," Buffy continued "I'm not working just to keep myself busy".

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that…" her friend replied, shaking her head, as she reached for a bottle of Rum behind her back.

They remained silent for a few minutes after that. Faith was too busy with the customers, jumping from one side of the counter to the other in a graceful dance, bottle in her right hand and glass in the left. She was one of the attractions of the club, a feminine version of Tom Cruise in Cocktail… Buffy watched her for a few minutes, until she thought it would be a good idea to go back to Lindsey and Graham… She had been gone for longer than she thought she would be.

She waved a hand at Faith to tell her she was leaving, grabbed her half-filled glass, and took a few steps towards her friends. She was halfway there when she realised she had forgotten her purse on the counter. She whipped around abruptly… Only to bump into something large and hard, that after a second she identified as a male chest.

A male chest that was now covered in her margarita.

She brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she started to babble about how much of a klutz she could be, and raised her face to meet his eyes…

And then she was lost.

The proprietor of the aforementioned broad shoulders was looking back at her with the most amazing chocolate eyes she'd ever seen, so deep and… smiling?

Yes, he was smiling at her.

Everything fell into the background as she stared into those orbs, the only sound in her ears that of her own heart beating in her chest. Time stopped, and for a second, she didn't know where she was, what she was doing… she didn't know where it came from either, the only thing she could think about was how nice it would be to look at those eyes everyday. And snuggle into those arms… and hear that voice…

Voice?

She shook out of her daze as she realized he was talking to her, and came back to reality. The loud music she had been oblivious of for the last few seconds assaulted her ears and she jumped slightly.

"Don't worry" he said. The light was dim, but she could make out each and every one of his handsome features. He was tall, with a straight nose, his brown hair spiking around in such a way he looked like was just coming out of bed. Messy definitely equalled sexy on him.

"Huh?" _'Geez, get a grip, Buffy' _

It took him a second to reply. He averted his eyes from hers and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. _'Don't swoon, don't swoon… God, I'm a_ _nutcase'_ "I said, don't worry… it's no big deal". He shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

When she managed to formulate a coherent thought, she got a paper towel for her purse, and proceeded to wipe the alcohol off his silk shirt. "Really, I'm sorry, I'm such a spaz… I- I'll pay the dry cleaner bill, or I'll buy you a- a new shirt, or…" she was babbling, and stuttering… what was wrong with her?

He cut her off by grabbing her wrists and pushing them of his chest. She held back a gasp as the contact of his skin against hers made her feel suddenly alive, as if she'd never been aware of that part of her body. The tingling she felt spread up to her elbows, shoulders… But as soon as it had started, it stopped. He let go of her hands as if he'd been burned, and she frowned slightly, looking back up at his face. He smiled nervously and waved a hand. "No, really… don't worry about it… I'll…"

It was his time to stutter, and Buffy suddenly understood.

The high she had been on for the last few minutes ever since she'd met his eyes came to a halt, and reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She took a second to take a look at him, a long, hard one… handsome, with a killer smile… he was perfect. For her, anyway.

But… she sighed inwardly, there was always a but, especially where her life was concerned. That particular one almost made her want to cry. She should be used to this, it wasn't like it was the first time it happened.

So, 'but' she was at 'The Lair'.

Every handsome guy, or every guy period, in this place was gay. The whole club was filled with hunks who where more interested in her best friend than in her, what should she expect… Just one more reason to come back home and sulk. _'Cookie dough, here I come'_ she thought dejectedly.

She tried not to show her disappointment, and just gave him a tight smile. "Okay then… but if you change your mind, I hang out here really often," she lied.

He nodded, and put a hand on his neck in what she recognized as a nervous gesture. "I'll see you, then… Bye".

And he walked away.

She watched his back until he disappeared in the crowd, and sighed, shaking her head. "I knew I shouldn't have come…" she muttered under her breath.

A hand on her arm made her jump, and she turned around. Lindsey was behind her, looking in the direction of the man who'd just walked out of her sight. "Wow… who's the hottie?" he asked, an appreciative look in his eyes.

She smiled at him, and pouted. He shoulders slumped, she took a deep breath "The walking illustration of the expression 'life is unfair'…" she replied, whining. He chuckled, unaware of his friend's distress. "Plenty of fish in the sea, Buff… plenty of fish in the sea."

He walked back to their table, leading her by the arm. She glared at the back of his head, and grimaced as she mimicked his earlier statement in a twisted parody of his voice "Plenty of fish in the sea, Buff…" she muttered, and she stuck her tongue at him.

Childish, yes, but she really couldn't help it.

o o o o o o o

"I can't believe I let you two drag me here" Angel said for the umpteenth time this evening. He was just entering 'The Lair' with Gwen in tow, a Gwen who was smiling like a madwoman as the closest thing she'd ever have to a brother-in-law complained again about hers and her girlfriend's choice of place to hang out in.

Or, in her girlfriend's case, choice of place to work at.

She just shook her head and locked arms with him, he would get over it anyway… and besides, it wasn't like he hadn't always known that his sister liked her significant others with long hair, no additional appendix, and preferably no trace of testosterone, thank you very much. He had been fine with it from the beginning, unlike some other members of their dispatched and dysfunctional family.

Gwen was actually pretty sure he was complaining only because his promise to his sister and herself made him miss the season's most important hockey game. Well, too bad, he should have thought about it earlier.

She heard him sigh in defeat as they headed for the bar, and she laughed inwardly. "Hey big guy" she said "relax… who knows, you might meet the love of your life tonight!"

He just glared at her, but she wasn't impressed. She would be damned if he didn't have fun tonight, she fully intended to make him open up and mingle a little. First, because it would break her girlfriend's heart to see her half-brother sulking again, and second, well, because she kinda liked the guy… he was pretty decent, for a man.

She was deep in thoughts when a familiar sweet voice rang up next to her hear. "Hey there, beautiful…"

Gwen smiled and turned around to find Faith smiling at her. And like every time she met the brunette's eyes, she thanked the Gods that she was a part of her life. She brushed her lips with hers, and remained there for a second, a promise of what would happen when Faith's shift was over. They broke apart, grinning like idiots, and Faith whipped around to greet her brother, who was looking at her with a tender smile.

Gwen couldn't help but grin herself, those two adored each other, but they couldn't meet as often as often as they would want to… they were half-siblings, they only had the same father, but it made no difference for them. She hadn't known her girlfriend then, but she knew that when Angel had left California to study art on the East Coast, Faith had been heartbroken, even if she had probably tried to hide it… so ever since the brunette had started highschool, she and her brother had talked on the phone almost every week, but had seen each other only when Faith left for the holiday to visit him, or for the few Christmas he had spent with her in California. And now, he was back for good, he had been there only a day and already Gwen loved him.

Well, he wasn't the most outgoing person, but he had something that made her trust him. And just the way he looked at Faith, she could only like him for that…

Gwen came back to reality when Faith waved a hand in front of her face, eyebrows raised. "Anyone up there?" she asked with a smile.

Her girlfriend shook out of her thoughts, and smiled back before winking and following Angel. They both sat on the high leather stools and watched Faith working for awhile. She brought them their drinks, and headed off to the other side of the bar to talk to a blonde Gwen identified as Buffy after a few minutes… she smiled and was about to get up and go to her to greet her, but before she could move, her friend was gone. She shrugged and went back to her conversation with Angel. She would see her later.

"So, what are you planning to do tomorrow, your first official day back to California?" she asked him with a smile.

"I've been back since yesterday," he replied, frowning.

"Yeah, well, you were jet lagged, it doesn't count… you spent the day sleeping."

"That's not true!" Angel said defensively.

Gwen snorted. "Oh come on… for a second I thought I would have to jump-start you to wake you up…"

The tall brown haired man finally smiled. "True…you win"

She smiled "Of course I do… So? What are you gonna do?"

Angel started to reply when Faith came back to them, holding a black purse in her hands. She hid it under the counter before raising her face to talk to Gwen. "Buffy forgot her purse... I swear, if that girl didn't have her head firmly planted on her neck, she would forget it on her bedside table…"

"Like somebody else I know…" Angel chided in.

Faith glared at him. "You've been back for what, 30 hours, and you're already trying to get on my nerves…"

He just smiled at her, a half smile Gwen just knew would make her melt on the spot if… well, if she liked men at all.

"I hope he didn't bother you…" Faith told her girlfriend.

"Nah, don't worry, I have the situation under control"

"Fine," the brunette replied, before turning towards her brother. "Behave…"

"Yes, sir…" he replied "And before you go, where's the bathroom?"

Faith pointed a door on the other side of the room, before disappearing again behind a stall of bottles. Angel stood up, and headed for the place his sister had showed him.

o o o o o o o

That club wasn't that bad after all, Angel thought as he pushed through the crowd. He was having a good time with Gwen, who he thought was great for his sister, and not once had he had to face any embarrassing situation, like having to decline an invitation to dance… he briefly wondered if Faith had warned them all, but quickly shook the thought away, it was ridiculous.

Though, he wouldn't put it past his sister. When she was in fifth grade, she had punched one of her classmates, breaking his nose, because he had said her brother looked like he had a toilet brush stuck on his head… some boy called William… she had come back home with a black eye, but also a proud smile their father hadn't managed to wipe off her face, despite his many attempts.

So now, after all these years, where Faith was concerned, he was pretty sure nothing could surprise him anymore.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, and so intent on trying to ignore the many looks that followed him, that he didn't notice he was walking into someone.

A small and blonde someone who unfortunately carried a full glass of what, after being covered in it, he identified as Margarita. Just his luck… an Armani silk shirt, for Pete's sake…

The girl was obviously embarrassed; she kept repeating she was sorry and babbled something about being the earth's worst Klutz… Cute, but it wasn't going to replace his clothes… He was about to snap at her angrily when he raised his face, and met her eyes.

It was all it took to stop him dead in his tracks. He was staring in an amazing pair of mortified hazel eyes, and he couldn't help but smile… he would let that girl spill all the margaritas she wanted on him, he would be fine with it, as long as she kept looking at him…

Where had that thought come from?

"It's no big deal," he finally managed to say "really, I didn't like it that much, anyway…"

He flinched as the girl jumped slightly, and broke the eye contact. "Don't worry," he finished.

He stared at her, waiting for an answer, a word, anything to hear her voice clearly… she had the most delicate features he had ever seen, he was positive of that fact. Smooth skin that, even under the blinking lights of the club seemed to glow, long blond hair that brushed her back, lips he would die to kiss only once…

"Huh?" the girl finally said, shaking him out of his musings. Okay, it wasn't the most eloquent of reply, but it was still a start, wasn't it? She had a pretty voice. He wondered what her name was…

It took him a second, but he eventually realized that she expected something from him… and if he wasn't mistaken, it was to repeat what his earlier words.

He averted his eyes from hers, she was way too distracting. He was going to look like an idiot if he kept that up. _"Geez, get a grip, Angel… that's what Faith would say. And Faith always knows what to do in that kind of situation…right?"_ He ran a hand through his hair to try and clear his head… and that's when it hit him. Like a truck on the highway.

Thinking about Faith… He was at the Lair. That beautiful vision of girl would probably be more interested in his sister than in him.

Figured… that was partially why he never wanted to accompany the brunette here. Now, he was good for a night with a beer at some dark and stinky bar, like any other disillusioned man. What a picture…

She said something he didn't get, engrossed as he was in his realizations. Only when she touched his chest to wipe off the alcohol did he react; he grabbed her wrists to try and keep her away from him… no need to worsen the disappointment. The moment their skins touched, he felt like he had stuck his fingers in an electric socket. A rush of electricity went up his arm, and then his whole body… but not in a bad way.

Which only made things worse. He brutally let go of her hands as if she'd burnt him. "No, really… don't worry about it… I'll…" he finally uttered, only wanting to turn away, half because of embarrassment, and half because of disappointment.

He watched as her features tensed. She gave him a tight smile _"Where has the sweetness gone too?"_ and took a step back. "Okay then… but if you change your mind, I hang out here really often," she said.

He just nodded, not knowing what else to do… He put his hand on his neck in a nervous gesture, trying to find something to say, but, coming out blank, he gave up. "I'll see you then… Bye."

And he walked away, chastising himself about his lack of self control… He was a grown man, for God's sake, what was it with this woman that made him suddenly turn into the shy schoolboy he'd never been?

o o o o o o

None of the two ever saw the two pairs of fascinated eyes that followed the whole exchange. After Buffy and Angel separated, both persons hesitated between laughing, or shaking their head in disbelief… The latter finally came first, and they snapped of their daze.

Gwen was the first to recover, and the beginning of a laugh shook her slim frame. Faith quickly followed, and both ended up chuckling as quietly as possible for a whole minute. When the last tremors of amusement left their bodies, they looked at each other. They hadn't heard what had been said, but they'd gotten the gist of it. No need to be a genius…

"Think we should tell them?" Gwen asked her girlfriend. This was really priceless.

Faith remained silent and just stared at the other brunette for a spell, trying to decide what was best…

Both girls made their minds at the same second.

"Nah" they said, shaking their heads, devilish smiles on their faces. Faith went back to drying the glasses in front of her as her girlfriend settled back on her stool.

"Let's entertain ourselves, shall we?" Gwen suggested with a wink. Faith could only nod enthusiastically.

This was going to be really fun…

TBC

o o o o o o o

Special Thanks to AngstAddicted, who Beta'd it, and coped with my lack of affinity with punctuation tonight… Or with language as a whole… with a smile! Thank you!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I just want to make one or two things clear before I go on with that story. I DO know that this is beyond ridiculous, and implausible, but that's all the fun of it, isn't it? So, I apologize to all of you who might be offended by what's said in that fic, please keep in mind that I in no way try to bash any character. This is purely done for my own fun, and hopefully yours! Enjoy!

One other thing I have to apologize about is the time it took me to go on with that story. I told you it wouldn't be long, but RL got in the way. Sorry.

Anf thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter! )

**D****edication:** I had originally dedicated that fic to my mom, but I've decided to add another person. So, here it goes, this is especially dedicated to my evil twin Rebecca, beta extraordinaire, first because it was her birthday about two weeks ago, and second, just because she's the best, so she deserves it… Some fun to lighten your mood, sweetie, I hope you enjoy!!

o o o o o o o

_One week later_

Faith was sitting on her bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Eyeing the still sleeping form of her girlfriend next to her, she was debating the idea of lighting up a cigarette. She knew Gwen would kill her when she woke up and smelled the smoke, but well… she needed it. And besides, if they argued, it would lead to making up, and that 'really' never was a bad thing.

She shrugged, having finally made up her mind, and grabbed one of what her brother not-so-affectionately called her 'death-sticks'. She was addicted, and she knew it, but she preferred not to think about it too much. She liked to believe she only smoked by choice, out of her own free will, because she wanted to live fully and not deprive herself of all the pleasures life could bring. She partied, she smoked, she drank occasionally, she loved… She didn't want to wake up one day and, looking back at her life, realize she'd just existed. If she was going to die tomorrow, she wanted to make sure there were no regrets at the back of her mind. Cliché, yes, cheesy, maybe, but that was how she'd decided to live.

Sighing softly, she put the cigarette between her lips, reaching out an arm to grab the lighter on her bedside table. Her fingers had barely grazed it when a croaky but slightly angry voice rang up in her ear.

"Don't even think about it…"

Faith jumped slightly, and looked down to find Gwen glaring at her from under half-closed eyelids. Rolling her eyes playfully, she got rid of all the evidences of what she was about to do.

"Don't even think about what?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

When Gwen only gave her a pointed look, she smiled sweetly and leant back against her pillow.

"Morning, sleeping beauty…" she murmured.

"Don't change the subject," Gwen chastised. "You know I don't want you to smoke in our bedroom".

Faith only lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I don't want you to eat on our bed, but there are still bread crumbs on the sheets…"

"I was only trying to save my food supply from your brother's gigantic appetite!" Gwen replied, outraged.

"Yeah, well, it still itches…"

After a few seconds of silence, Gwen finally relented. "Okay, I'm sorry. Truce?"

Her brunette girlfriend smiled, before taking her hand. "Truce."

And with that, Faith scooted closer to Gwen, and they both laid in silence between each other's arms, enjoying the early morning's peace. A faint light was filtering through the closed curtains, giving everything in the room an ethereal glow. Silence was all they could hear, and it was nice, to have some quiet time for a change… Usually, they would sleep their days away, and work all night, thus never enjoying those few precious moments of peace. Working after sunset had made them both nightly creatures… With Gwen's job as a dancer, and Faith's as a bartender, they had had to change their sleep patterns. But with Angel there, they both had been making efforts to at least be awake for some part of the day.

"Talking about my bro… Did you talk to the big guy yesterday?" Faith finally asked.

She felt the other brunette shake her head against her shoulder. "Nope… he came back from wherever the Hell he spent the last three days late last night, and went straight to his room", Gwen replied, shrugging.

"Hm, I think he told me he found a room he uses as a studio, a few days ago… but I was just back from the Lair, I didn't really listen."

"Are his damn paintings finally there?"

Faith nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he was going psycho, scared to death that they'd be lost, or scratched… and it's not over, his precious furniture still haven't been delivered."

"Speaking of furniture, we 'have' to find him an apartment. Really soon," Gwen said, emphasizing the urgency of her request. When Faith only chuckled, she raised herself on her elbow. "I'm serious! Your bro's a sweetie, really, but if I find anymore dirty towels, socks, and clothes on the bathroom floor, I might get violent."

This time, Faith laughed out loud, shaking her head. "I can't stand it either. I don't know why he acts like this, Angie's usually a neat freak. To the point it's… freaky," she said, frowning at her own choice of words.

"I think he's just depressed. He needs to get laid, and quickly, if you ask me…"

"Working on it…" Faith replied with a devilish smile. "You know me, the infamous match-maker from hell…"

"Well, I'd be tempted to say 'pimp', but hey, whatever makes you feel better," her girlfriend replied, lightly tickling her sides.

"Very funny…" Faith whispered, mock-glaring at the beautiful girl next to her, before dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Did you manage to convince him for the gallery?" Gwen asked, snuggling closer to the brunette.

Said brunette smiled proudly, still not quite believing their plan was working so smoothly. "He's got an appointment later today."

"She doesn't know it's you?"

"Are you kidding? I got Alonna to call for me…"

Gwen felt her own lips stretch into an evil smile. "You're good…" she said, her words eliciting a satisfied smile on the poor victim's sister's face.

"I know… Now if we're done talking about my big lonely brother's sex life," Faith said, running a hand down her girlfriend's side, and moving her face closer to Gwen's, "or the lack thereof, how about we make up properly?" she finished softly, with a kiss on her lips.

They both smiled as Gwen playfully drew back. "Make up for what?" she asked innocently. "I don't remember anything that would have to require making up, sorry…"

Faith just shrugged, an amused glint in her eyes. "Well, ya know, I was going to smoke here…" she said, not for one second ashamed of her actions.

"Oh… that," her girlfriend replied, moving so that she'd be lying on top of the brunette. "You're a bad, bad girl…" she whispered in her ear, her fingers playing with her hair.

Faith gasped at the contact of her skin against her belly, but quickly caught herself and only gave her a smug smile, before lightly tickling her side. "Then why don't you just punish me?"

"I might just have to do that…"

Their lips met in a kiss, as they revelled in the intimacy they could share, away from the reproachful looks and hurtful words… Not that they'd ever cared. It was only them, it had always been only them, in their little bubble.

After that, there was very little in the way of conversation.

o o o o o o o

It was barely half past seven, and Angel wasn't really used to wake up that early. Back in New York, he used to sleep until late in the morning, but within a week back on the west coast, time difference had completely destroyed his sleep pattern. So, there he was, too tired to move but not enough to sleep, stuck in some sort of hazy fog that wouldn't seem to clear around him.

He climbed down the last three steps on the stairs in his sister's duplex apartment, and blindly headed for the coffee pot, his shoulders slumped and his feet never really leaving the floor. He fumbled for a while with the filters, and then with the machine's buttons, before finally sitting down on a strangely shaped chair in front of the kitchen island. It was black, with only three legs, and a really thin back with a hole in it. Really, Faith had the weirdest tastes…

Once comfortably settled, or at least as comfortably as the weird seat allowed, he let the coffee's heavenly scent fill his nostrils and let out a sigh of pure pleasure in the semi-darkness of the room. Just the smell was enough to make him come back to life…

He had a long day ahead of him, and he knew it. He still had a few paintings to collect at the delivery center, the ones he hadn't wanted handed to anyone but himself… Faith, in her usual blunt manner and colourful vocabulary, had mentioned once or twice that she thought he was being 'just fucking anal about this', her words, but he'd just shrugged her off… he knew what he was doing. Some things were just too precious to risk anything happening to them.

And then, he had an appointment at a gallery his sister and Gwen insisted he had to check out, because he surely would want to sell some of his pieces there. According to them, it was a fantastic place, where a friend of theirs used to work, and he would love it. He really didn't know to what extent he could trust them, but he had to start somewhere, right? Besides, he had a feeling the girls had had enough of him. He knew he was imposing, even if neither of them had ever said anything about it… though the murderous look Gwen had given him the day before when she got out of the bathroom would have been enough to clue him in if he hadn't realized it by himself.

He needed a place to stay, and to achieve that, he needed money. He had some, of course, he had saved quite a comfortable amount from earlier sellings and jobs, but not enough to last more than a few months. He would leave anyway, giving his sister and her girlfriend some space, but he didn't want to rush into anything…

Coming back to Sunnydale wouldn't be easy. He knew it. He'd left years before, hoping to never come back, and yet there he was, after less than a decade. Time and distance had taught him to appreciate what he had; New York was great, but it had never felt like home, despite the women and the people around him… He had missed that sense of belonging he'd come to realize he would find only with a family, as dysfunctional and broken as his was. His sister was on the west coast, as well as old friends, and that was enough for him to feel better about his decision.

When the machine beeped, Angel got up from his chair and grabbed the pot to pour some of the dark beverage in what was obviously his sister's mug, if the inscription "pet the barmaid" was any clue. He chuckled before finally bringing it to his lips.

Maybe that day wouldn't be so bad after all.

He went about his business, as he usually did, making a point not to leave dirty dishes in the sink. He had a feeling Gwen would resort to violence if he wasn't careful… she didn't seem like the peaceful type, as lovely as she might be.

Finding himself completely alone in a new apartment would be quite the change. He was used to having a roommate in New York, and though he was a naturally solitary person, he'd gotten used to have company after all these years. He still didn't like parties, or social events, and he knew he would enjoy his peace, of course, but loneliness scared him a little…

Well, at least Faith would be close by.

He was about to grab the remote and turn the TV on when he heard the sound of a muffled moan coming from upstairs. He cringed, embarrassed at the idea of hearing his sister doing things not suitable for minors, but then shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips… those two never, ever stopped.

He flipped through the channels, the sound of the TV effectively covering the noises coming from the two lovers, and decided he was more than happy for Faith. She deserved what she had… Now, it was his turn to live his life.

He sighed, settling more comfortably on the sofa, enjoying it while he still could. He knew he couldn't lounge around the living room for the rest of the day, as appealing as the idea was. He listed in his head everything he had to do, until the amount became so impressive he lost track of his own thoughts, and decided it was time to get a move on. Besides, if he didn't make a dash for the bathroom now, eventually one or both of the girls would get it before him, and he would never get a chance to have a shower before noon. Or even hot water at all.

Reluctantly, he turned the TV off, and extracted himself from between the soft cushions, stretching his sore muscles as he stood up. Carrying around boxes and paintings for the last four days had taken its toll on him… he was only twenty-seven, but at the moment, he certainly felt every bit like the old and worn out man he wasn't yet.

As quietly as humanly possible, he locked himself inside the bathroom before shedding the loose dark pants he'd put on when he woke up; Gwen had already walked in on him once, he wasn't looking forward to repeating the experience.

He climbed in the bathtub and placed himself directly under the shower spray. Just as he released a sigh at the feeling of the hot water rinsing down his back, a loud banging noise startled him out of the blissful feeling.

"Damn it, Angel!" Faith's voice rang out through the door as she continued knocking urgently. "You better hurry your ass up, I need to pee!"

He closed his eyes tightly before banging his forehead on the shower wall, and cursed under his breath in annoyance… he really needed his own place.

o o o o o o o

Buffy Summers had never been a very patient woman; that much she could admit about herself. And as she remarked inwardly after listening to her co-worker rambling for two hours, non-stop, what little patience she had was wearing thinner than Calista Flockhart at her worst, by the minute.

She was at the gallery, sorting through all the paperwork that had accumulated during the owner's absence. Miss Finch was off to Hawaii for a holiday with her family, and the two employees were on their own to deal with anything that happened during her absence. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly, but if Anya kept the chat up, Buffy wasn't sure she would be able to refrain herself from murdering the blonde.

Her appointment of the day still hadn't shown up, but to her credit, she wasn't due to arrive for ten more minutes. The girl on the phone had said the artist was new in town and had a few pieces to sell… Miss Finch's gallery was well known in the area, but it had been a while since anything interesting had happened there, so, Buffy had eagerly agreed to meet the woman.

Now if only Anya could shut her mouth and leave her alone to concentrate… But Buffy knew it was no use getting angry or yelling. The best she could do now was to keep quiet and pretend the chatter didn't bother her; eventually, her co-worker would get tired of talking to the wind and lapse into a blissful silence.

Unfortunately, that little miracle apparently wouldn't happen any time soon.

"Anyway," the over-excited blonde continued, unaware of Buffy's total disinterest, "Xander 'totally' blew my mind. I don't think I'd ever had that many orgasms at once before that! And we're planning on trying the next one in the book tonight… good thing I did gymnastics back in high school… No, really, did you know it was even possible to touch the back of your own head with your foot?" she asked as if talking about the weather, completely unashamed of her tendencies to over-share her personal life.

That was the last acceptable blow for Buffy. She banged her head on her desk, dropping the file she had in her right hand, before releasing a long sigh. _'Enough is enough.'_ Not that she was a prude, but really, there were things she never, ever wanted to know about concerning her friends and acquaintances' private life. Her middle school classmate Xander's bed abilities were among them… probably nearing the top of the list, right under her uncle Giles' casual sex encounters, of which she had been an unfortunate witness one night when she had spotted him with the high school's English teacher, on top of a car in a fast food's parking lot. She had never dared to ask whether or not the usually rather serious and quiet librarian had been incredibly inebriated at the time, or if exhibitionism was a regular occurrence where his sex life was concerned.

So, at the mention of yet another of Xander's exploits, her already very fragile control finally snapped.

"Anya," she started between clenched teeth, removing her face from her keyboard, "please, do me a favour… shut your mouth!" she finally said, shouting the last three words before violently grabbing another one of the files she had next to her, thus sending the whole pile flying on the floor.

"Geez, Buffy, did you wake up on the wrong side of the universe today?" her co-worker asked, raising her eyebrows at the unexpected outburst. "Maybe you should just get laid…" she added, which only earned her a withering glare from the young woman. In typical Anya-fashion, the blonde just shrugged, not really getting what she had done wrong but not willing to figure it out, and went about dusting the many shelves around the gallery. As far as she was concerned, Buffy was much too tense. A roll in the hay was the only miracle cure to her grumpiness, she was sure, so, what was wrong about suggesting it? Buffy had plenty of men around her, so, what was the problem? Sure, Lindsey was gay, but he could make an exception for his best friend, right? She just sighed… people, she would never get them.

As Anya finally walked away from her desk, Buffy closed her eyes and sighed, happy to finally have a moment of peace. Her co-worker was a good person, but sometimes… well, sometimes she could be a pain. She sat back in her chair for a second, basking in the silence, before reluctantly getting up to pick up all the mail, files, and random notes that were now scattered around the floor at her feet.

She was kneeling under her desk, trying to reach one of her pencils that had apparently taken the same dive as her papers, when the sound of somebody clearing their throat made her almost jump out her skin. Startled, she raised her face… a little too fast, and hit the back of her head with a loud 'thump' under the heavy piece of furniture. As she hissed and brought a hand to the bump that she knew would soon swell to the size of a small bowling ball, she caught a glimpse of what was obviously a masculine pair of feet. Once her brain got over the 'nice shoes' part of the encounter, she realised that she would eventually have to get up.

"Are you okay?" the person asked, obviously trying to see her over the table.

Buffy bit her lip, hard. Figured… why did that kind of thing always happen to her? There she was, on all four, and she had just bumped her head… whoever the man was now knew the extent of the clumsiness she had to live with everyday. She shook her head and sighed softly, resigned to the idea that she would have to make a fool of herself and greet the newcomer; that meant getting up and trying not to appear too insane.

Plastering a smile on her face, she got out from under the desk and stood up as quickly and gracefully as she could manage, straightening her skirt and hair in two quick movements. She took a deep breath, raised her chin, refusing to let her embarrassment get to her…

And paused as once again, just like it had happened the past weekend, she found herself staring into a startled pair of deep brown eyes.

Angel sucked in a breath as he came face to face with the small blond that had haunted his dreams for the past week. The encounter was completely unexpected, and knocked him off balance a bit. He recognized her immediately as she stood before him, smoothing the wrinkles on her clothes. They had barely talked for a few seconds, but she had made quite an impression on him… the rest of his evening at the club had seemed colder, somehow, after his realizations about the girl. He had come back home with Gwen dejected and had headed straight for his bed, hoping to drown his disappointment in a few hours of sleep. He watched as a light of recognition dawned on her eyes.

It took her a second to replace the memory and the feeling of déjà-vu, and when everything finally came back to her, she realized she'd been staring at him for quite some time, her mouth slightly open. She closed it abruptly, and cleared her throat. The same hunk of a man that had ruined her weekend without even knowing it a few days earlier was standing in front of her, just a short semblance of conversation with him and a painful realization that they both worked for the same side having led her to spend the following day sulking on her couch with a can of ice cream, perfecting the scowl she had firmly decided to address Lindsey for the rest of the week.

All thoughts of the bump on her head flew out of her mind as she struggled against the blush she could feel rising in her body. Well, at least that man already knew for a fact that she was a klutz, she thought. He had a ruined, margarita soaked shirt to prove it.

"Hello," she said, her smile back on her lips. She didn't know if she should act like she remembered him or not… and finally decided she was too lousy a liar to pull off a bluff like that. "Did you come for your shirt?" she asked, the teasing obvious in her voice. She doubted he'd tracked her down for that, it was probably just a coincidence. Or at least she hoped so… but the guy didn't give off the stalker vibe.

He just cleared his throat, and gave her a half-smile that had her knees trembling in seconds. _'Geez, Buff, he hasn't even said a word yet…'_. He seemed to hesitate for a second, before stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets, and balancing on the balls of his feet, obviously unnerved. Which was apparently becoming a sort of pattern between the two of them.

She had just met the guy about a whole minute, but he had affected her so deeply she could remember every second of their short conversation. She wasn't sure what it meant, and frankly, she didn't want to think about it too much. Better not go there, it probably wouldn't do wonders on her sanity.

"Uh… no," he finally replied, avoiding her gaze. "I… uh… I have an appointment with Miss Summers?" he said, the ending sounding like a question, as if he wasn't sure he was at the right place. "I'm Angel, Angel Lehane," he finished, extending his right hand.

Angel? Was this guy really named Angel? Buffy bit back a chuckle. He wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting. Actually, she'd been expecting an individual of the other gender, with a little less muscle and a little more boobs. The girl on the phone hadn't really been forthcoming with information… she'd just said there was an artist named Angel who wanted to meet her, and had panicked when Buffy had asked precisions. So, given the girlish sound of the name, she had automatically assumed the artist in question was a woman.

The air of surprise had only lasted a fraction of second on her face, but he'd caught it anyway. He just knew what she must be thinking… he'd heard that one ever since he was old enough to understand. Once even, he'd been registered as a girl for a sport competition. What his mother had been thinking, he was still trying to figure out.

"Oh," she finally managed to utter, before shaking herself. "I'm Buffy Summers, nice to meet you. Again." She shook his hand, holding back a gasp at the rush of electricity she felt when their skins came in contact.

He smiled again, relaxing a little, but quickly retreated his palm. He didn't know what it was about that girl that elicited such a reaction in him, but it was… weird. "I wasn't expecting to meet you here," he said with a sort of apologetic shrug. Which was true; actually, he hadn't expected to meet her ever again… and kind of hoped he wouldn't. He paused for a second at her name, a thought nagging at the back of his mind, like he should remember something but couldn't… but the sensation left him as soon as it had arrived, and he didn't give more attention than that.

She avoided his gaze, chastising herself for her apparent inability to handle this maturely. But she couldn't help it, every time he smiled or just looked at her, she had this strangest urge to giggle like a schoolgirl… usually followed by another pressing urge to choke herself to death with her pencil. But that was a whole other story.

"Well, if you wanna know the truth, me neither," she replied. _'Actually, I kinda hoped I'd never meet you again… or was it that I would meet you again? Sheesh, where has my brain gone to?'_ "So," she continued, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I saw some of your work, and I really want to host a show here, with your paintings. And maybe some of your sculptures as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "You saw my work?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Well, I didn't actually see it, as in, real live, but I googled you!" she said brightly, glad she had overcome her previous tongue paralysis… until her words registered in her brain.

He felt his eyebrow rise so high at her words that he was positive they'd disappeared under his hair. She'd googled him? What the…

She opened her eyes wide, feeling her cheeks heating up as she closed her mouth abruptly and looked at him. He was looking back at her with raised eyebrows. "Googled. As in, looked you up," she clarified, "you know, on the internet…" she squeezed her eyes shut, aware that she was digging herself into a hole. "I didn't mean…--"

"It's okay," he cut her off, smiling slightly at her attempt to clarify the situation. "I know you wouldn't… you know… ogle me," he finished lamely, trying to alleviate the tension. It wasn't like she would be interested in him anyway.

'_Huh? I would definitely ogle you buddy, just because I'm not your type doesn't mean… gah, why am I doing this to myself?'_ She forcefully put a stop to the thoughts his odd statement had evoked in her, and smile ruefully at him, accepting his attempt to save her from the deep water she'd been drowning herself in.

"So, as I was saying, I did some research on your art, asked around, and I'm really enthusiastic about all this." Well, now that she'd met him, she wasn't so sure she could trust herself with him and handle this, but the gallery needed some new blood, so, she would suck it up and pretend everything was as fine as it could get. "We would need to sort through your canvases, make a selection, but maybe I could come over at your place so we can choose together?" God, was she really inviting herself over at his place? Well this was kind of her job, but still… it felt strange.

He kept silent for a second, and looked at her. Could he handle it? He wasn't sure. But on the other hand… that gallery would be a start for his career on the west coast. He needed money, he'd already established that. He was digging through the contents of his pockets to find his business card, determined to give Buffy his personal number, when a new voice rang up from the door on the corner of the brightly lit room. He turned around, and spotted another blonde there, leaning against the door frame, eyeing him appreciatively… a little too appreciatively, even. One look in her eyes and he knew she would eat him alive if he got too close.

He was used to having women bat their eyelashes around him, trying to get into his bed – which they usually managed without too much effort - but this one? He'd rather not know.

Buffy cleared her throat, effectively halting his train of thoughts. "Angel, this is Anya, she works here. Anya, this is Angel, the artist who –"

"You're not a woman?" Anya asked bluntly, walking closer to him, and seizing him up in a glance.

Buffy blushed a deep crimson as her co-worker voiced the thought that had been sitting on the tip of her tongue when she'd realized Angel was in fact a man. But Angel only chuckled. "Well, no, not since I last checked anyway…"

"That's good!" the blonde replied.

Angel tried not to think about the look in her eyes when she'd said it… and decided to back out while it was still possible. She was already about to invade his personal space.

He handed his business card to a still obviously embarrassed Buffy. "Call me later today, we'll decide what to do for the… uh… paintings." He had intended to say much more during this meeting, but that was before he met the two women. "I'm sorry, I have to go now… my, uh, sister is waiting for me and…"

"Oh, it's okay!" Buffy said quickly. A little too quickly… He didn't know what to think. Did she not want him here? A thought struck him at that moment... was she afraid he would spill the beans about her sexuality? Didn't her co-workers know? Well, it was none of his business, really, but still…

"So, I guess I'll see you?" he said tentatively.

"Yeah, sure… have a nice day!"

And before she could blink, he was gone.

"My God, Buffy, have you seen that man?" Anya asked loudly as soon as he was out in the street. "I swear, if he were to sleep at my place, I wouldn't leave him on the couch…"

"He's gay, Anya…" Buffy replied, feeling like she had to protect the poor guy. And besides, if he was ever to switch sides, she certainly hoped she'd be the first one to snatch him away. "And besides, what about Xander?"

The blonde only shrugged, undeterred. "So what? He's one yummy slice of man pie… all dark, and glowery…Think he would be up for a threesome?" she asked, before turning away after a few seconds, obviously deep in thoughts.

Buffy just stood there, speechless. Now that she was alone, the reality of the situation hit her, full force. That man had unknowingly invaded her dreams for the past week… and now she would have to deal with him on a daily basis? This would not be good…

What had she gotten herself into?

She let out a deep sigh before slumping her shoulders and walking to her desk. She sat down on her chair heavily, and once again dropped her head on her desk, one single thought invading her brain.

'_Oh boy…'_

o o o o o o o

TBC

I know Anya does come out as a bit of a nymphomaniac, and I'm sorry. I really like her, but musie had plans... doesn't mean she's not a nice person though!

Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought! And once again, I apologize for the delay!


End file.
